In an Internet Protocol (IP) multipoint conference in a video-conferencing system, a media code stream is transmitted in an IP network. A Multipoint Control Unit (MCU) or a terminal cannot receive a complete IP packet under the conditions of packet loss, jitter, delay and the like, which are caused by bad network conditions, thereby influencing the quality of images and sound, which are processed by the MCU or the terminal.
At present, forward Error Correction (FEC) is adopted to solve the problem of network packet loss by the video-conferencing system. According to the FEC scheme, an FEC processing module is added in an original media data processing flow, and performs FEC operation on a Real Time Protocol (RTP) media packet to be transmitted to calculate an FEC redundant data packet, and the FEC redundant data packet can be adopted to recover a lost packet to achieve a compensation effect if the packet loss of a source RTP code stream is discovered at a receiving end. However, the enabling of an FEC function requires consumption in a bandwidth of the terminal, the FEC terminal and the MCU exchange an actual coding bandwidth, and the actual bandwidth and the packet loss compensation bandwidth form a conferencing bandwidth. In order to ensure normal communication between an FEC terminal and an ordinary terminal or between FEC terminals, the bandwidths of all the terminals are required to be set to minimum in those of the terminals, and the bandwidths of the terminals under good network conditions are sacrificed.